Donde lo oscuro y el placer se mezclan
by MissMalfoy16
Summary: Después de la guerra, Hermione y Ron están juntos. Algo hace que tenga que meterse a la habitación de Malfoy bajo la apariencia de otra persona. ¿Que pasará?Y si comenzara a nacer un nuevo, prohibido e inesperado amor? DR/HR. No soy buena con los summary.


Hola :) Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. En realidad hace muchos años que lo había comenzado pero decidí volver a trabajar en él. Espero que les guste, que me dejen reviews y poder atraparlos con la historia. Realmente me gustaría hacerlo :).

Como es obvio, es un Dramione - Dr/Hr, etc. Mi pareja favorita. Siempre he tenido la pequeñita esperanza, pese a ver que la misma J.K. dijo que no, que al final de la saga, se quedaran juntos, pero no. Así que este lugar es el único que me permite soñar, leyendo o escribiendo, me permite trasladarme al universo donde Draco (mi personaje favorito desde hace más de 10 años y mi amor platónico xD) y Hermione, mi también personaje favorita, se aman. Porque aunque el mundo lo vea imposible, para mi es la pareja perfecta, polos opuestos, deben aprender a amarse, a respetarse y a que no les importe los reproches y/o miradas de la gente.

Ahora si … adelante-

**Chapter 1 : -Sorbete de lim****ón-**

Qué amable había sido Minerva McGonagall, o quién fuera que había tomado la decisión, pero ahora tenían la oportunidad de volver a Hogwarts, le parecía una idea excelente. Por lo menos a ella. Sí, ella quería volver y recuperar su año perdido, ver que todo seguía en orden, o un poco al menos, después de la Guerra. realmente lo necesitaba.

Por eso se había puesto a saltar de alegría cuando le llegó la carta, en realidad primero se sorprendió a ver el ave golpeando su ventana, después de alimentar a la lechuza tomó la carta y comenzó a leer:

_-Estimada Hermione Granger:_

_Me dirijo a usted con el agrado de comunicarles que las puertas de Hogwarts estarán abiertas para todos aquellos que por la inevitable guerra que tuvimos que pasar el año pasado, no pudieron completar sus clases o directamente asistir._

_No es obligatorio que lo hagan, pero realmente ayudará mucho a su formación como magos._

_Espero verlos, como siempre._

_Un gran afecto._

_Minerva McGonagall.-_

Suspiró. Había sido bueno conocer la faceta oculta de McGonagall. Ella nunca se olvidaría de Dumbledore. Lo quería, realmente tenía mucho aprecio por él. Cuando fueron con Ron y Harry a Hogwarts el año pasado la vieron muy desmejorada, pero seguía siendo una hechicera increible. Admirable, a decir verdad.

Pensó, nuevamente en la guerra. Todos sus seres queridos que habían muerto en ella, sí pero también había acabado con la desgracia que Lord Voldemort tenía planeado para ellos, sobretodo a los de su sangre. _Sangre Sucia_, se le vino a la mente. Iría este año, Malfoy? Tendría las agallas para enfrentarse a todos y mirarlos a los ojos? Eso realmente no le interesaba. Siguió pensando en la batalla, y lo que ella desencadenó: durante todos estos años había ido creciendo un amor en ella, Ron. Y gracias a los nervios que tenían se dieron su primer beso. Todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

De repende te encontró acariciando los labios, como si en ese momento estuviera pasando.

Y ahora estaban de novios…

Y les tocaba volver a Hogwarts.

Cuando entró al Gran Salón realmente no lo pudo creer, vio a muchísima gente conocida pero también pensó en la gente que debería estar ahí, pero había muerto. Una angustia le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Hasta que Ron vino por atrás y la abrazó. Y luego fue el turno de Harry.

Se sentía aliviada de ver a su novio y a su mejor amigo con ella.

Miró por un segundo a la mesa de Slytherin… y ahí estaba él. Draco Malfoy. Al parecer si se había dignado a aparecer después de todo, y ahí estaba… con un gesto triste que ella no pudo reconocer y creyó nunca haber visto en sus ojos. Parecía estar solo, o querer estarlo.

Dejó de darle vueltas en el asunto; a ella no le interesaba.

Cenaron, y se fueron a dormir.

- Hermione! Hermione! Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase de Transformaciones! - la despertaron sus amigas Parvati y Lavender – No te hemos podido despertar para que fueras a desayunar!

Y así, se levantó, se peinó, se vistió y fue - casi corriendo - a la clase.

Cuando llegó, se juntó con Ron, a quién besó en la boca y Harry…

- Hola Sangre Sucia, te has peinado hoy? Milagroso! – se burló Malfoy que apareció de la "nada" con Pansy Parkinson a su lado, quien emitió una risa exagerada - Ay pero qué tierno, mejor dicho; qué cosa asquerosa ven mis ojos! Dejen de besarse o comenzaré a vomitar caracoles en este instante.

- Callate, idiota. No molestes a mi chica.- respondió Ron enojado - Además no sé que te metés con Hermione si parece que no te hubieras maquillado hoy.

- Callate, pobretón, no me molestes, yo a ti no te insulté – contestó violentamente – Qué? Acaso la mugrienta que tienes de novia no puede defenderse sola? Además no necesito maquillarme para ser encantador - sonrió de lado.

Hermione lo miró con odio, pero lo ignoró. Había descubierto, después de tanto tiempo de ser víctima del rubio Slyhterin, lo mejor era ignorarlo. Lo que más le molestaba.

Y el gesto de angustia que había visto en la cena no parecía adueñarse más del rostro de Malfoy.

_Segu__ía siendo el mismo.  
>La gente no cambia. Y menos la gente como él.<em>

- Siempre tan modesto, ojala te mueras un día de estos, Malfoy - saltó Harry. - Además, a quien engañas, te quejas tanto de los muggles pero debes tener tu kit propio de maquillaje - soltó una carcajada.

- Tampoco te he hecho nada a ti, cara rajada, no encuentro motivos para que me molestes - se tranquilizó

- De qué hablas, Malfoy? – se precipitó Hermione, a pesar de su plan de ignorarlo, no pudo aguantar más - Entonces, dame sólo un motivo por el cual me hayas molestado a mi durante todos estos años, dímelos.

- Mmm – dijo Draco con sorna – Es divertido molestarte a ti, al igual que a tus amiguitos, además, eres una sangre sucia, inmunda, sabelotodo e insoportable… y encima fueron más de un motivo, contenta?

- Piensas que no es divertido molestarte a ti, hurón engreído? - contestó conservando la calma. -

Malfoy le echó una mirada de odio, ignoró la respuesta de la castaña y le hizo señas a sus compañeros, como para que entraran al aula de Transformaciones.

Seguido de ellos, entraron los tres amigos, contentos por haber dejado a Malfoy sin palabras, y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

- No puedo creer como sigue tratándonos mal a pesar de que salvamos su vida de que se pudra en Azkaban, él y sus malditos padres. - opinó Ron.

Pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación porque la puerta se abrió y cerró bruscamente, la profesora McGonagall entró un poco apurada.

Ella no quería dejar de ser maestra a pesar de su puesto como directora.

- Disculpen por la demora, chicos. Abran sus libros en la página 123, hoy vamos a hacer teoría, deberán resolver la Actividad N°5 en grupos de a dos - dijo agitada - No se muevan, yo los voy a elegir.- agregó al ver que todos los alumnos se habían levantado para agruparse.

Los chicos bufaron.

- Potter con Weasley. Parkinson con Greengrass. Longbotton con Patil. Crabbe con Zabini. - después de seguir con la lista - Granger con Malfoy.

- QUÉ?- exclamaron los últimos al unísono.

- Yo no trabajaré con una sangre sucia, profesora -

- Si tanto le molesta, Sr. Malfoy, creo que tendré que castigarlo y quitarle varios puntos a su casa, prefiere eso?

- No - contestó, bufó y fue a sentarse al lado de la castaña - Mira, Granger, apurate y haz esa cosa rápido que por permanecer mucho tiempo a tu lado me darán náuseas.

- No piensas ayudarme no? - preguntó la castaña haciendo como que no había escuchado el comentario del rubio - Te recuerdo que es tu trabajo también, no es mi culpa que tengas mal humor - añadió

- Me sorprenden tus encantos y virtudes de adivina, Granger: por supuesto que no te voy a ayudar. Y que ni se te ocurra decirle a McGonagall que no lo hice. Y no te preocupes tanto por mi, no tengo motivos para tener mal humor, excepto que voy a tener que estar al lado tuyo durante un largo rato y no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, volvió a ignorarlo y se sumergió en el libro, mientras tomaba notas en un pergamino mientras su compañero jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos rubios que caían sobre su frente.

- Es muy difícil para hacer esto sola, Malfoy… Quieres dejar de jugar con esos mugrosos pelos que tienes ahí y ayudarme?

- Qué pasa? La sabelotodo perdió sus encantos? No te ayudaré, te dije. A propósito, mientras intentabas hacer eso que no sé qué es ni me interesa saberlo, me pregunté que es eso que tienes ahí?

Hermione rodó los ojos - Qué cosa, Malfoy?

- Eso, inmunda - contestó despectivamente señalando la muñeca de la Gryffindor.

- Es un reloj que me regaló mi novio - contestó sin darle importancia a los insultos del odiado - por ella - Slytherin.

El rubio rió - Granger, es un perdedor - suspiró - pero de todas formas, tu también lo eres, así que da igual. Ahora por favor, trabaja con eso.

- No quiero, y no vuelvas a insultar a Ron - contestó con una mirada de odio.

- Ah no? Ehm… entonces, hasta que no termines el trabajo no te devolveré esto. - amenazó el rubio mientras le sacaba la pulsera que aparentemente el pelirrojo le había obsequiado.

- Devuélvemela, Malfoy, por favor, Ron me mata si ve que no la tengo puesta.

- Te la devolveré apenas termines _tu _trabajo - amenazó nuevamente resaltando la palabra "tu"

Hermione lo miró, y con mucha bronca se dispuso a terminar el trabajo, una vez que lo terminó, fue a entregarle el pergamino a la profesora McGonagall.

- Bien Granger - la felicitó - Pueden salir, los que terminaron.

Cuando Hermione se dio vuelta, se percató de que Malfoy ya se había ido, llena de furia fue hasta su banco y vio que éste le había dejado una notita doblada, la abrió y leyó:

_Granger, creo que la devolución de esta basura te costará caro…_

_Gracias por hacer el trabajo por mi, espero que esté bien._

_Y ni se te ocurra delatarme con McGonagall porque no ves más este mísero regalo que tu novio te hizo._

Lo odio - pensó - Ahora que le digo a Ron?

Con mucha bronca y angustiada salió de la sala, y debido a su apuro se chocó con Ginny y Harry, quienes estaban de la mano. Al parecer la guerra había unido muchos corazones.

- Herms!, Ron te estaba buscando - le avisó el chico mientras la pelirroja asentía

- No importa. Después lo busco. Chicos tienen que ayudarme, Ron me va a odiar.

- Qué pasó? - preguntaron ambos, preocupados.

La chica les contó lo que había pasado en la clase de McGonagall, y parecía que haberlo contado le había dado más bronca todavía.

- Ese chico es detestable - comentó Ginny - Ron se va a poner mal si se entera.

- Mejor no le digamos nada - se apresuró a decir Potter- Tengo una idea, Hermione… Escúchame con atención: Tenés que entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, precisamente a la habitación de Malfoy y sacarle el reloj…

- Vos estás loco, Harry? - contestó exaltada - Como demonios pretendés que entre a la habitación de Malfoy? Claro si, "Hola Malfoy, venía a tu habitación a preguntarte si me podés devolver lo que me robaste hoy a la mañana" - ironizó - Definitivamente estás mal de la cabeza.

- No, Hermione. Déjame seguir: Poción Multijugos.

- Qué? - preguntaron la castaña y la colorada.

- Sí. - afirmó - Tendrás que convertirte en una Slytherin, la única que se me ocurre es Parkinson.

- Claro, Harry. Me acerco hasta ella y le digo "Te molestaría darme unos cabellos? Es que quiero hacer una poción multijugos para entrar a la habitación de Malfoy y sacarle un reloj que me robó - volvió a ironizar.

- Basta de ironías, Hermione. Tengo la forma de arrancarle algunos pelos a Parkinson. Pero, Ginny… tendré que tener tu aprobación.

- No entiendo, Harry…

- Tendré que seducir a Parkinson, luego la hago desmayar y le quito un par de cabellos. - explicó - Ginny, no te pongas así preciosa, es para ayudar a Herms nada más - añadió al ver que su novia se ponía roja de la furia.

- Esta bien - dijo no muy convencida. - A propósito, mira, ahí está, y sola… por qué no aprovechas? No la toques demasasiado porque puede ser lo último que hagas.

- Harry no tienes que hacer esto por mi, no quiero que te pelees con Ginny, ni quiero obligarte a…

- Shh, no hay problema. No te olvides que me produce asco: es una Slytherin, arrogante e imbécil igual que Malfoy.

- Pero, Harry… me parece estúpido tener que hacer esto por un reloj!, Como si fuera demasiado importante… Es una incoherencia…

- Herms, ya sé que es una tremenda estupidez, pero sabés como es Ron, y se va a poner insoportable si te ve sin esa cosa. Déjamelo a mi.

Se despidió de su novia con un tierno beso en la boca, abrazó a Hermione, y partió hacia donde estaba Pansy, sola, sabiendo que no iba a resistirse a él. (N/:a modesto Harry, eh?ajaja ). Tuvo la suerte de tener a la Slytherin de la espalda, la tomó de la espalda y le susurró, seductoramente, al odio…

- Parkinson… que bueno que te cruces en mi camino.

La chica, sobresaltada sacó las manos de Harry de su cintura y se dio vuelta para ver quién era el que la estaba intentando seducir…

- Que sorpresa, Potter, que hacés? Juegas al galán?

Harry sonrió.

- Nada, te ví sola, acá - le dijo con voz aún más seductora acercándose a la Slytherin.

- Aléjate de mi, Potter, porque me vas a obligar a llamar al Prof…- no pudo hablar más, Harry la besó, y como había presentido el chico, ella no se resistió, después de unos segundos, sin despegarse de Parkinson, sacó cuidadosamente la varita…

- Desmaius!- exclamó, y una luz roja salió de su varita provocando que la chica quede tendida en sus brazos, le arrancó con cuidado algunos pelos y la dejó ahí tirada. Probablemente si alguien la viera pensaría que se había desmayado por sus propios medios. Guardó los cabellos de la Slytherin en su bolsillo y corrió a buscar a sus amigos, cuando los vio, y comprendió que Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo… Se acercó y pudo escuchar como Ron le decía "- Así que tan rápido perdiste lo que te regalé, no? Se nota que nada te importa!, Gasté todo lo que tenía!, Era de oro y te lo obsequié con todo mi amor" y la castaña lloraba y le suplicaba que no sea tan dramático.

- Lo tengo yo, Ron… El brazalete lo tengo yo. Estábamos jugando y se lo saqué sin querer, me lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi otra túnica y me olvidé de devolvérselo. No te preocupes. - mintió Harry tratando de alivianar la situación.

- Perdona, Hermione, yo no quise…

- Está bien - sonrió la chica y le hizo un disimulado gesto de agradecimiento a Harry al tiempo que Ron le daba un beso en la boca y la tomaba de la mano.

La chica miraba desesperada a su amigo, intentando decirle que como demonios le iba a dar el pelo de Pansy y como iban a preparar la poción multijugos si tenían a Ron constantemente pegados a ellos. Justo en ese momento apareció la menor de los Weasley, que tomando a su hermano del brazo, obligándolo a que se suelte de Hermione le dijo:

- Ron, ayúdame con una cosa de Pociones, que no entiendo nada…-

- Pero, hermanita, no entiendo nada yo…

- Cállate, se supone que sos mayor que yo, así que ven! - y a la fuerza se lo llevó con ella.

- Gracias, Ginny- pensó la castaña - Y Harry?, conseguiste el cabello de Parkinson?

- Sí, acá lo tenés - contestó entregándoselos en la mano - Tengo un poco de poción multijugos que me sobró de hace un tiempo, puedes usarla, pero vamos, rápido! Ginny no va a poder detener a Ron mucho tiempo…

Corrieron hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry abrió un bolsito que tenía y sacó un frasco con la poción, Hermione metió los cabellos y la bebió rápidamente, en pocos segundos se convirtió en el doble de Pansy Parkinson.

- La verdad, Harry… me parece increíblemente estúpido, creo que ya te lo dije…

- Si, ya te dije que a mi también, pero no te preocupes. - la tranquilizó su amigo - No es tan difícil, Malfoy y Parkinson son muy buenos amigos. Ahora, date prisa y corre a su sala común que se te va a acabar el efecto.

- Gracias, Harry - lo abrazó - Nos vemos.

- De nada. Suerte. Todo va a estar bien.

La chica se dirigó hacia la sala común de Slytherin, ubicada en las mazmorras subterráneas…

- Pansy - la saludó al verla llegar algo agitada detrás de él…

- Nott- contestó molesta, no sabía como reaccionar y se puso nerviosa.

- Sorbete de limón -murmuró Nott a la entrada, que era una puerta oculta en una pared de piedra blanca

- Linda contraseña - pensó ironizando Hermione.

- Estás de mal humor? Te peleaste con tu amante, el rubio más codiciado de todo Hogwarts? - se burló el chico riéndose

- No, no me pelee con nadie, y no estoy de mal humor tampoco - respondió bruscamente.

- Está bien - le contestó sonriendo - Nos vemos! -y se alejó.

- Amante? Rubio más codiciado de Hogwarts? Malfoy? -

Hermione vio a Malfoy sentado en uno de los elegantes y aparentemente cómodos sillones de la sala común de Slytherin…

- Malf …- se detuvo - Draco…

- Pansy Parkinson - la saludó el rubio sonriendo - Seguime -

- Es una órden? - preguntó.

- Es una orden.-

_- Creo que esto se está poniendo mal, Merlín! ¿En que me metí ?- _pensó la Gryffindor

No estoy 100% con el capítulo! Pero me gustó al fin

Tengan en cuenta, es el primer capítulo y no dice nada, lo más rápido que pueda voy a subir el segundo y probablemente entenderán mejor la trama de este fic.

Ahora, me despido, espero que me dejen reviews, me van a ayudar a continuar con la historia!

Besos.-

MissMalfoy.


End file.
